When a user accesses the contents of target content such as a document, the user may notice concepts such as phrases (i.e., one or more words) in the document which relate to a topic of interest to the user. The user may then copy these phrases and perform a search utilizing the copied phrases as search terms. The above process is inefficient because the user has to manually perform the searches and the user may not know whether the phrases found on the webpage are optimal search terms. Furthermore, the above process does not provide the user with a seamless computer experience since the user has to either navigate away from the document at hand or open a new browser window to perform additional searches.